Midnight
by Beautiful Sinxxx
Summary: Loneliness is not a feeling the Slender Man is used too. Smut/Lemon, SlenderxOC


**WARNINGS: **Slentai (lol I love that word) AKA may include some tentacle action ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Slender

**Author's Note: **Recently, a Slender sexy story has been rolling around in my head, so I decided to write this. After all, Slendy makes for a very good story.

**.Sin.**

His legend is well known throughout the households of many in the modern world, chilling tales of abductions and murders. It's how he's _thrived _after so many years in the dark, after millennia of his existence rather unknown. Though his name has changed over time, his methods—and image—remain. They call him, the Slender Man.

In recent years, this name has suited him well, his purpose ultimately feasting on humans lured into his woods. He's grown… somewhat greedy, expanding his territory to that of abandoned towns and empty wards. Stalking people while they're at their most vulnerable was how he knew the meaning of fun.

However… something has changed. Slaughtering mankind was once a pleasure for him, their screams fuelling his motivations, their flesh sating his bottomless stomach. Now, it simply felt as if he was going through the motions. Killing hadn't maintained all that it once promised. Fun.

He _craved _the existence of another, one who could fill this carnal desire building up within him. One who could pump euphoria through his tall body—without the excess bloodshed.

For the first time since he came into the human realm—perhaps even in his entire actuality—the Slender Man was lonely.

And possibly even horny.

**.Sin.**

The forest was dreadfully quiet that evening, so much in fact he could hear his own faint breathing. It had been days since a child wandered through his domain, or a person for that matter. The ruins, forest and town were barren, leaving a hollow feeling in the Slender Man's chest. Why should he care children were more cautious of him? He could still lure them into his clutches. But that's not what he wanted.

With an abnormal arm cross, he drew himself closer within the trees, hugging his body to the curve of an oak tree. His tentacles tasted the earth, searching for any sign of human life. None.

Almost unnoticeably, a toe crossed over into his territory. He would have ignored it if he hadn't been so ravenous. The Slender Man peeled himself away from the tree, eager to stalk and draw his prey in to his mouth.

He crept forward, his tentacles contracting around him, guiding his body towards the child. Until his attention was stolen.

A girl, no older than seventeen, stumbled into his abandoned town. He could feel her presence—it was near tangible—and she was scared. He could tell. She'd just grabbed the edge to one of his pages—he could sense she knew exactly what she got herself into.

The child in his woods was fortunate; tonight he'd be feasting on a woman. The Slender Man teleported to his town, mere seconds before a small boy poked his head around the tree.

He had a game to play…

.

.

.

Entering into the town in the shadows, he began to seek out her presence. She'd gotten her hands onto a second page. If he had the ability to, he would have smiled. The Slender Man already had a goal in his mind.

Let the girl find seven pages, before she can grasp the eight, she'll be all his. Smothering that feeble hope of survival would make up for the emptiness inside him. Making her his would provide a different type of fulfillment.

The shadows clung to him, providing an adequate cover for the tall man while he stalked this girl around the town. He noticed—staying fairly close to her—that she had a supple frame. Only now did the Slender Man take time in observing his victim. Curly, dark brown hair, pale skin and a delicious frame. He would make sure to take his time with her.

Her flash light whipped around, sputtering for a brief moment, giving him full view of her face. She was by no means ugly—the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his eyes on, actually—with dark green eyes (lit up by the adrenaline and terror running through her veins) framed by long black lashes. She waved her flash light around, attempting to catch sight of her pursuer; a moment of pure relief flooded her.

The Slender Man tilted his head, placing the location of the final page in her mind. He urged her forward, the look in her eyes filled with relief that her nightmare may finally be over. Although, it was just beginning.

She forced herself forward, giving him time to adjust his thoughts as he let his tentacles unravel. She was so close to being his.

The power was fading from her flash light quickly, which only enhanced the speed of her walk, making this chase almost too fun for the Slender Man.

He flashed images of himself in her mind, warning her that he was drawing closer. The page was in sight, her last chance at survival within her grasp. And he took that away from her in a split second.

Just before her fingers could get the paper—an action which would end the game—his tentacles grabbed her, dragging her towards him. She didn't even have time to muster a scream before he covered her mouth with one of his tentacles. Sweat poured down from her hairline as she struggled against him.

_**Relax.**_He whispered in her mind, terrifying her further. With her arms and legs bound, she could only wriggle in his grasp. Oh the fun he'd have with this one. He drew her away from the page, though left it within her sight—a slight mental mind game he decided to play with her.

He held her above the ground, letting her dangle helplessly before him. Tears streamed down her face, twisted with an expression so petrified, a shiver of delight went through him.

_Yes_, this is what he needed. His tentacles spread her legs apart, her arms forced away from her body. The Slender Man reached out and delicately touched the human's cheek with his white fingers. A chocked sound came from her throat.

Removing his tentacle from her mouth, she pressed her lips together to keep from making a sound. _**Continue pretending like you aren't afraid, human**_, he said in her mind, _**all the more fun for me**_**.**

"Please," she begged, "spar me." He ignored her, deciding her shrill cries would suit him far more than silence. His cold finger trailed down her cheek, gripped the soft fabric of her t-shirt. In one, fluid motion, he'd ripped it clean off her body. She screamed, as if suddenly realizing her fate.

Another piece of cloth blocked him from what he was truly seeking. The large mounds of flesh growing off her chest. That too was discarded, exposing the perky pink nipples.

She let her sobs out, perhaps praying for a saviour. She would not find one, not if the Slender Man had anything to do with it. Cupping the sensitive flesh with his large white hands, he squeezed, the buds poking out between his fingers. The sound she made next was not one of terror. And he quite liked it.

He kneaded the soft mounds, his grip firm and tight. Her rosy nipples called out to him, and the Slender Man's face distorted, growing a mouth. His sharp teeth greeted the girl, and she went quiet, unable to make a sound for the discomfort she was feeling. His long tongue slid out of his cavern, as he leaned forward to lick the nub.

A shudder went through her body, unconsciously arching towards him. His tentacles called out to him, wanting to taste the girl themselves. As he suckled on her nipple, being cautious not to rip the piece of flesh off quiet yet with his teeth, he allowed some of the tentacles not restraining the girl to remove her pants and undergarments,

Her wetness leaked down her thighs, which pleased the Slender Man. No matter how terrified she was, she was still turned on. He switched to her other mound, twisting his long tongue around her nipple, grasping at her other breast tightly.

His tentacles slid up her inner legs, teasing the aching slit. She couldn't contain her pleasure. She cried out for him to please relieve her, no longer scared for her life. He could still taste the fear in her sweat, which was enough for him, for now.

A black tentacle wrapped around the tender clit, pulling the true center of her euphoria from its hood. She moaned, a sound which fuelled the Slender Man's erection. A thicker tentacle drove its way into her soaking wet pussy, driving itself into her womb.

She screamed, searing pain and an exhilarated feeling struck her at the same time. Her walls clamped against his tentacle, giving the Slender Man a jolt of desire. The tentacle began to pump out of her, driving into her womb each time. She withered in his grasp.

Finally, he broke away from her flesh, leaving it swollen and hard, looking desperately for more attention. Curiously, he tilted his head at the lustful creature before him, retracting his mouth—for now.

A tentacle wrapped around her thigh, brushing against the one fucking her pussy, touched her ass. She tensed up, glaring at him with unconvincing eyes—mostly from how glazed over with lust they were—and he simply stared back blankly as the tentacle forced itself into her ass.

As they were an extension of his body, he could feel how tight she was and his dick pulsated with a sudden need. The watched as his tentacle disappeared further into her ass, joining its brother inside this human. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as carnal sounds of lust escaped her parted lips. She was being fucked by tentacles and liked it.

The Slender Man growled, unable to take the heat rolling off his own dick and undid his trousers. He needed to be inside her. His hunger was sedated for the moment and all he could think about—which was not devouring this human—was fucking her until she broke.

His dick was long, probably longer than anything known to the humans when it came to sex, thick and pure white in colour. The human girl let out a strangled scream as she came, jerking her hips against the tentacles, unaware of the bigger threat between the Slender Man's legs.

She deflated, only opening her eyes when he tugged the tentacle from her swollen pussy. Her eyes widened, taking notice of the Slender Man's dick, swallowing shakily. He allowed the tentacle to remain ramming her ass and in a quick motion, he'd pushed himself into her.

She screamed and he marvelled in the tightness and warmth from between her legs. On his pleasure scale, this rated up there with his first kill, and there is almost nothing that beats that feeling. Except for being inside this girl.

He placed his hands on her hips as he began to fuck her, hitting deep within her womb with each thrust. His tentacle on the other side of her walls rubbed against his dick, and to see what it felt like, he added a seconded tentacle to her ass.

Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks as he thrusted in her, feeling his dick pulsate more and more, to the fact he was drowning in wanting release.

His jerks in her were hard and fast, nothing being too difficult for the Slender Man. He felt her walls clamp against his dick, her orgasm coming much too quickly for his liking. So he didn't even allow her to relish in her orgasm as he continued to fuck her, his own release coming quickly.

He forced his tentacles further in her ass, to the point where he probably shouldn't, but didn't care and continued to force his way in her. He glanced down at their connected bodies and noticed his dick was so large he could partly see it through her skin. This image alone was enough to make him cum.

The Slender Man's release was massive, millennia of pent up sexual _jizz _being shot into her body. The warm liquid dripped down her thighs as he jerked in her a few more times before pulling away from her completely. His white cum mixed with her blood, sliding down her thighs in a goopy mess.

She panted, glancing up at him with a tear stained face and splotchy cheeks. She pleaded with her eyes to him for her life. The Slender Man re-did his pants, the hollow, lonely feeling suppressed for now.

"_**I have no need for humans,**_"he said out loud, opening his mouth to devour her. The last expression she would ever create was one of terror, satisfaction and just a hint of peace.

He collected the pages she managed to find, preparing to put them back in place. Even though she fulfilled his sexual desire, he had no need for human comfort, what would he have done with her? He would have grown tired of her regardless if he kept her alive or not. Besides, the desire and loneliness was once again occupied by his hunger.

The clock in his desolate town rang twelve times, reminding him it was midnight. He'd killed. He was pleased.

After all, he _is _the Slender Man.

**.Sin.**

Xo Lacey


End file.
